


One Spirit's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Children exchanged glances as the Sewer King scowled at them. They remembered him always yelling if they returned with very few pretties





	One Spirit's Revenge

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Children exchanged glances as the Sewer King scowled at them. They remembered him always yelling if they returned with very few pretties.   
They viewed the Sewer King's new tears after one of his pet alligators died due to old age. 

The alligator's spirit faded into view. It watched as the Sewer King and his children stepped back with wide eyes. It remembered always viewing the Sewer King's scowl if his children returned with a few pretties or zero valuables at all. The spirit began to snarl at the orphans. Its tail wagged after children ran and the Sewer King smiled. 

 

THE END


End file.
